


multimedia

by RandomK



Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Gen, Old Work, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: the story on the canvas was made with many materials influencing it
Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774261
Kudos: 2





	multimedia

**Author's Note:**

> really old work. still makes me smile

If a shadow is an a dark area then a light area is called a tint.

Ven was not quite a whole. Never had been, for as long as he remembered. Not that he remembered much. His days were filled with Memories of his family Terra, Aqua, and Master Earqus. He didn't remember the beginning of his existence, where his soul latched on to another, disrupting it. The Soul took him in, strengthened his with what it could take. With a soul of light latching on to a pure undeveloped soul, it changed the child. It made a soul where darkness had trouble growing. A child thrust onto a path, rather then able to chose.

When Ven returns he is broken. Without a balance, without darkness in a soul, one lacks protection. Protection from the world. That protection he lacked, that naivety he always had, gave him no warning of what it meant to be whole, and in the end he could not do it. To deal with the pain, he sleeps. He sleeps, safe from the darker nature of the world.

* * *

**Grey** : an in between, a lesser shadow with many shades between black and white.

Rikku was the original key blade master. Riku was supposed to bring balance. Riku was much more jaded about the world, but still idealistic enough to look for the best in it. And yet to eager. There is no malice in darkness and no good in light. Someone seeking harm would find blinding someone just as effective as turning off the lights. Hiding in the shadows, however , leads to a hope of being undiscovered. And in his moment at the crossroads of destiny he chose the wrong path. He went for what he wanted over what the world needed. And a bright future was lost.

* * *

**Paintbrush** : the tool used to create the artwork, used alternatively for outlines and coloring .

A Princess of the Heart. That's what people called her. Not Kairi. Not who she had become since then. A tool to use . Take the heart, send her to sleep. No one asked if she wanted to do any of this. No one acted as if she could fight. No one ever asked her to try. By the time someone thought to ask she had already been left behind in the dust.

* * *

**Clay** : a grey sculpting medium

Terra was a product of sabotage and jealousy. He wanted power. He wanted to be able to protect people with it. People like Ven and Aqua. His family. In chasing that goal he lost sight of what mattered. When he looked in a mirror he saw not himself, but who someone else wanted him to be. He wanted to live up to someone image of him. He didn't want to fail.

* * *

**Eraser** : a means of taking away the lines.

Xion is a puppet. A fill in the blank person. A mix of Sora, Kairi and Ventus. Meant not to create, but to take, to cause forgetfulness. To hide a flaw, so one can pretend it is never there.

* * *

**Shadow** : a darker area opposite to the light source.

Roxas is real. Or ,He is the closest thing to real in Sora. He gets mad, frightened, annoyed, sad, and happy. He is loyal, but not blindly so. He questions what he is told, he searches for answers. He's a lot like Ven , but more solid. He is a Nobody , but doesn't know what it means.

* * *

**Watercolor** : a water based paint. Easy to use, hard to paint over mistakes with.

Aqua is the only remaining remnant of the old story. The one who knows most of the truth. Easily overlooked, and hidden in the background. Only found, if ones looks through the paint. She is vital to the background. It once was her painting after all.

* * *

**Outline** : an uncolored drawing

Naminé was not part of the painting. A pale in outline of Kairi .She tried to be Kairi. She tried to become someone. But the outline filled in was Kairai, and that's all it ever was.

* * *

**Water** : used to wash away the paint

Vanitas was the water. To much made the picture run. To little made the picture dry. Though he was spilled for a brief moment, it blurred and marred the picture forever.

* * *

**Canvas:** a surface you paint on **  
**

Sora was the canvas. Influenced by all the media, and the result that was shown to the world at the end. Was he ever more than what the materials had made him?


End file.
